


That night

by Smutty_side_account



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Horny juggy, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, horny betty, lil bit of daddy kink, siiiiiiiin, sin - Freeform, sorry mom and dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_side_account/pseuds/Smutty_side_account
Summary: In which; the night that jughead kisses Betty, he tells her he's got nowhere to sleep and she insists he sleep in her bed. Horny angel beans results in fucking.I wrote this before ep. 7 came out so that doesn't exist





	

After I kissed Betty, we didn't talk about it. I doubt either of us even thought about it until that night, not even when she realized I had nowhere to stay, stuffed me in her closet so she could talk to her parents, and pulled me out so we could go to bed. We only started to think about it when we saw each other in our bedclothes, her in a t-shirt and cute little crimson panties, me in just my boxer briefs, exposing my lightly toned stomach, and leaving very little to the imagination in the lower regions. After that, we thought about it a lot. She was organizing her nightstand, everything had to be perfect for the next day. I could kind of see her ass in the dark room, and my dick twitched. ‘Tonight's going to be hell’ I thought. She paused in her organization.  
“You.” she said deliberately, “you kissed me”   
“You kissed back,” I retorted, “do you want to forget about that?”  
“That's the last thing I want, Juggy”  
“So you won't mind if I-” I walked around her bed to her, then leaned in, put my hand on her jaw, to orient myself in the dark of her room, and kissed her. She kissed back, our tongues entangling, her hands flew up to my hair, gently tugging on it. I brought my hands to her back, sliding them down to her ass, clad in red lacy panties.  
“Fuck, Jug”  
“How far are you willing to go with this Bets, because depending on your answer, we might have to stop now.”  
“J-Jughead.” She stuttered “Fuck me”  
My already half-hard dick twitched at this, and I threw her onto the bed, following close behind. We kissed, all tongues and teeth, and I ripped off her t-shirt exposing her boobs, I cupped one in my hand, and took the other into my mouth.   
“Ngh Juggy” She arched her back up and moaned as I sucked and bit her nipple.  
“Fuck, Bets” I said, massaging my hard on. She took my hand and led it down to her underwear. I could feel how wet she was even through her panties as she ground against my hand. I slipped my hand into her panties and felt how wet she was. I moaned. I ran my middle finger through her folds, circling her clit while sucking hickeys on her neck.  
“Jughead so help me if you don't stop teasi-oh FUCK”  
She screamed as I thrust two fingers into her. I bit at her collarbone and added another finger. She ground against my hand and whimpered.  
‘Nghh Jug-fuck- daddy!” She screamed. Her legs shook as she came, arching her back and going perfectly still, calling out my name. She was so beautiful.   
“Wait did I…” she said, blushing  
“Call me daddy? Yes.”  
“I'm sorry” she said, “I just-”  
“It was hot Bets. Really fucking hot”  
“Wait seriously?”   
“Yeah”  
“Well daddy, you still haven't cum” I had nearly forgotten about my erection, it was nearly painful. “And you still haven't fucked me.”   
She took off my underwear and took my length in her hand, stroking once, twice.  
“Fucking fuck Bets”  
“Eloquent.  
“I've been known to be poetic, even. Bets-  
Shit- Betty, I'm not -fuck- going to last much longer if you -ngh- keep doing that.”  
“Okay daddy,” she said, running her thumb over my slit one last time  
“Then fuck me.”   
I took my wallet off of Betty’s bedside table, pulled out a condom and tore off the packaging. In a frenzy, I took off my underwear and rolled on the condom..  
“Fuck daddy, you're so big.” Said Betty. I let out a low moan. I immediately thrust into her tight heat, both of us moaning. I sucked on her neck, leaving pretty crimson marks on her light skin. She put her hands in my hair, yanking hard, and we both moaned. I sucked on a sweet spot on her collarbone and she came, shaking and moaning, which sent me over the edge, gasping and panting and shooting my load into the condom. I threw the condom into her trashcan, got our underwear and her t-shirt from the floor and we got dressed and got back into her bed cuddling.


End file.
